One of the Guys
by SakuraLilies
Summary: After finding out her twin brother, Satoshi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake Sas/Sak
1. Chapter 1

_After finding out her twin brother, Satoshi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

**Her bastard Hero**

…

Sakura clutched the crumpling letter to her chest just as her mother had previously, her lettuce green eyes darkening as the soft sob erupting from her mother enhanced. She wanted to burn the letter; any shred of evidence that would have proven her twin brother had run away from home.

Sakura rose from the rickety kitchen table, stumbling out of the room as if she were drunk. Her legs felt as if they were going to give out as she held onto the stained white walls, maneuvering herself down the narrow hallway to her brother's room. The darkened room was bare, she noted as she flipped the light switch.

Posters that hung from the wall were now discarded of into the nearby waste bin, the blue sheets that were tucked into the mattress was now gone, even the clothes that used to be scattered across the wood floors were now gone. He had taken every thing and left nothing. Satoshi was gone and wasn't coming back.

She made her way over to his closet, drawing back the door to see just how much clothes he had taken along on his point-less journey. Her green eyes took in the few sweat shirts, jeans, dress shirts, pants, and other jackets that her twin had carelessly left behind. He must have only taken a day's worth of clothes.

So he was going to return.

Yanking one of his shirts, she backtracked to the small futon pushed against the wall and made herself comfortable. She clutched the shirt to her chest, her nose buried within the soft folds as she inhaled her brother's scent. He still had that spicy scent that drove the women wild and made her stomach lurch.

He was supposed to be her counterpart but he ended up being her worst nightmare. She threw the shirt across the cramped room, crossing her arms over her small breasts in frustration. Why Satoshi had run away?

Had he not wanted to attend Bantan Shounen Gakuen?

Sakura shook her head, resting her elbows against her bent knees as she gazed aimlessly down to the wooden floor. Her twin had left for a reason and him not informing her on it just made her even more upset with the fact that he left.

"What are we going to do Sakura?"

She jolted upon hearing her mother's voice, placing a hand over her heart to steady the face paced organ.

"What do you mean?"

"I used most of our saved money to pay for that Bantan Shounen Gakuen and now that Satoshi is missing, who will go in his place?"

"He can't be that far away mom. I bet he is still in town even." She was trying to convince her mother just as much as she was trying to convince herself. She didn't want Satoshi to leave her just as their father had. She didn't want him to throw away all the money their mother had been squandering just to pay for that expensive honor's academy.

"But your brother has already taken the entry exam! We need to find Satoshi."

"I'll search for him mom."

Her mother gazed over to her through puffy, red-rimmed eyes, an unsure smile spreading over her lips as she pushed away from the door frame and entered the bare room. She trudged to the futon, settling down next to Sakura. She ran her slender fingers through her daughter's sea of pink locks longingly, her blank green eyes skittering from her.

Sakura jerked from her mother's grasp, standing to put some distance between them. Even if Satoshi was missing, this wasn't a time to slack off and pretend that he was never here in the first place.

"Please find him Sakura. I can't let all of the money I spent go to waste."

Her mother clutched both hands to her chest, her eyes shutting. If not for the dark ring around her eyes and the wrinkles along her cheeks and arms, her mother could've passed off as a youthful, blond woman. But sadly, years of parenting both her and her twin Satoshi without the help of their father, it had put a strain on her beauty.

Sakura forced her gaze from her mother's tired face, walking around the futon and out of the room. She was determined to find Satoshi.

If not for her sake then for her mother's.

She stomped down the small hallway and into the living room, yanking the front door open and soon slamming it shut behind her. Standing against the worn wooden porch steps, Sakura glanced from left to right then hastily rushed off in the right direction.

"Damn Satoshi for running off on us so suddenly!" She mumbled beneath her breath as she passed the few people walking along the sidewalk, her hands pushing down her uniformed skirt that the wind had drawn up. She focused on her feet as she walked, as to not make eye contact with anyone that passed her by.

This was supposed to be her chance to go to a regular high school, making many friends, and receive her first boyfriend. But with Satoshi missing, she would most likely not be attending the high school she had been dreaming of since the beginning of summer vacation.

She paused abruptly, luckily no one was walking right behind her, her gaze averting to the sky. What would become of her if she didn't find her brother? Would they be able to survive without the money they had been saving up?

Sakura pushed aside her pink locks, unaware of the car that was slowly creeping up. She was also unaware of the fact that she was still standing in the pedestrian crossing, staring blankly up at the sky as if the clouds had all the answers.

"Hey baka get out the road!"

Sakura seemed to snap from her trance, bringing her eyes down from the sky to see the car just ahead of her, its tires slapping against the earth at a fast pace. Her legs were paralyzed as her green eyes widened. Fear held her immobile to the car that was heading in her direction, her arms beginning to tremble as she brought them over her head. I

f she was to die then she would die with a few safety tips.

A large shadow loomed over her, picking up her paralyzed form from the middle of the cross section and to the other side of the sidewalk. Her stomach clenched as she eyed the large hand clasping onto her, lifting her off of her feet.

The voice attached to the dark form sounded as if he were a male, muttering incoherently beneath his breath.

All she could catch of his mumbling was baka…..watch it…. She's a dummy. Once he lowered her back to her feet, she glanced up to him, expecting him to be a bum just waiting for a chance to stick his hand up her skirt.

Instead she was greeted with dark eyes boring into her own, his thick dark hair casting a shadow over his pale complexion. Her mouth slackened a bit, her face flushing.

This man was gorgeous.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing."

Sakura turned away; well aware of the man's eyes still boring into her back. She inhaled, catching a whiff of his cologne. Her eyes shut, feeling as if she were enveloped in his arms, his lips brushing over the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"Do you stand in the street, daydreaming often, baka?"

"Huh?"

"You," His finger lightly tapped her forehead, brushing aside her bangs in the process. Her face reddened, her eyes downcast as he leaned in, his warm breath tickling her already flushed cheeks. "Ought to thank me for saving you."

"Eh?"

"Go on, I'm waiting."

A lone pink brow rose in protest, her eyes darkening in anger as she yanked from his touch. Normally the hero's weren't supposed to be such jerks about saving a stray person's life but with this guy it was a different story.

He was acting as if he deserved a metal of honor of saving her from a car, not that he didn't, but he was forcing her to say thank-you instead of letting her say it herself.

"Thank you?"

"Great, now say it like you mean it."

"You bastard."

"Nope, you don't call people that save your life bastards."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!"

Sakura pushed passed him, stomping off in the direction that she had come in. She had forgotten all about searching for her lost twin in the process of being rescued by that jackass and she actually thought he was gorgeous.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, she sulked as she headed back in the direction of her home, ignoring the shudder that threatened to control her body.

Those dark eyes may have been watching her as she walked but she didn't care, he was the one that pissed her off and she hoped that she didn't have to see him any time soon.

………………….

"Did Satoshi return?"

"Oh yes he returned a bit before you did."

"Ah, so that letter was just a phony mom?"

"I guess it was; you know how your brother loves to joke around right before school starts." Sakura leaned against the dilapidated stove, her knuckles shifting to a pale white as she clung on. Her mother approached her cautiously, her hands clutching a pair of scissors behind her back as she paused beside her oblivious daughter.

"I think I'll go give Satoshi a piece of my mind for leaving us the way he did."

"Alright dear."

Sakura pushed from the damaged stove, running both hands over her tired eyes as she waltz from the kitchen. The distinct sound of scissors snipping filled the silence, tresses of her long pink hair spilling from her shoulders to the ground beneath her feet.

"What are you doing?!"

She fell to her knees, grasping the forgotten pink locks that used to be attached to her head before, the hair seeping between her fingers like putty. Her green eyes wavered, soon widening as a dark shadow loomed over her, forcing her into the one of the corners of the kitchen as she shuddered in fear.

"Satoshi hasn't returned home and there is no refund on the money that I spent for that school so you're going in his place."

"But what about my school?"

"I've already met with your school's principle and taken care of the release forms."

"But I'm a girl mother! Won't they figure that out?!"

"If we tell them that you are a boy then they will think that you're a boy. Play the part Sakura."

"Mom…"

"Just listen to me and we won't have any complications."

From now on, I am Satoshi Haruno.

Sakura endured the rest of her mother's demands as she cut her hair, soon folding all of the clothes Satoshi left behind into a suitcase. Her life as Sakura Haruno had died along with any dreams of having her first kiss. She was now a boy and men didn't think of such vulnerable things such as having their first date or kiss.

Once all the clothes that scattered her twin's room were packed into her suitcase, she carried the uniform that she would soon be wearing into the bathroom. Buttoning the white shirt up, she tucked it into her large slacks then pulled the grey sweater-vest over her head and straightened it against her uniformed shirt.

Striding down the narrow hallway, Sakura ran her fingers through her short hair as her mother help carry the suitcases.

"You look just like Satoshi, it is indeed a miracle."

"It is." She refused to cry as she stuffed her bags into the trunk of the car, disregarding the smug look of her mother as she opened the driver's door. Entering the backseat of the rickety car, she slammed the door shut behind her. Why had her mother come up with such a scheme to emit her into an all-boys academy?

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes mother?"

"I will disown you if you come home early. I will not forgive you if you feel alone and decide to come home to ease your pain."

Sakura's eye lids drooped as she gazed out the window, her heart shattering after hearing what her mother really thought of her. That's right; all she was worried about was Satoshi since he was the brains of the family other than their father. Sakura was less intelligent then her brother but she had other strong point that her mother probably couldn't point out if someone asked her.

She was the black sheep of the family.

No one wanted to claim her regardless of whether she was beautiful or smart. Her fingers danced over her cheeks, feeling out for any stray tears that happened to slip from her eyes unnoticed. If she could mask her emotions then she would be the shadow of her father, not being able to feel pain or distress when others did.

Sakura was too occupied with her own thoughts to regard the car pulling onto the curb next to large iron gates.

"Well here we are Satoshi-san, I can not help you with your luggage on a count of women aren't allowed on the perimeters."

"Really, I never would've guess."

Sakura stumbled out of the car, tripping over the large loafers she wore, heading towards the back of the car to take her things out. Her eyes wandered over to the other males who, like her were taking things out of the trunks of their parent's vehicles and heading into the large brick building.

Her cheeks reddened at the sight of some of the men who she was going to become close companions with, holding her hands over her face to cover her flush.

"Hurry up and get moving Satoshi! I don't want to be here all day waiting for you to unload all your bags!"

"I'm hurrying mother!"

Sakura slammed the trunk shut, jerking her bags onto the curb as to get them out of the cross fire as her mother sped off.

No good-bye.

Not even a good luck!

She jerked the bag onto her shoulders as she walked pass the large iron gates and into the surrounding area of the school. She made sure not to step on the well manicured lawn as she waltz up to the opened double doors of the schools entrance. Walking into the large building, she was nearly knocked off of her feet by the few boys that were already established into the school and in their rooms.

"Watch where you're going baka!"

"Yeah, guys like you need to give us more respect!"

Each boy spat at her as they rushed by, the one boy trailing behind the other shoved her shoulder with his own, sending her tumbling backwards. Her backside hit the ground roughly, her bag falling from her grasp.

"Damn it all!" She muttered, rising and dusting herself off as she reached for her bag. Running her fingers through her ruffled hair, she sulked as she fully entered the building. More boys were walking the large halls of the school, almost over crowding the corridors.

Sakura clutched on to the straps of her bag tighter, fearing that if she let go it would get lost in the sea of handsome men that were roaming the hallways.

"Ah, you must be Satoshi Haruno."

"Huh?" Sakura turned in the direction of the male's voice, forcing herself to focus on what the older man was saying instead of the thick eye glasses he wore. The large cut over his nose drew her attention in once more; unaware that they had began to walk down the corridors, past the other students and their rooms.

"Satoshi Haruno, first year, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"I'm Umino Iruka, one of the many teachers here. Would you like a tour since you are a first year student?"

"Hai, sir."

Iruka lead her in the direction of the classroom, showing each one in particular and even giving her a tour of his classroom. Sakura even noted that he hadn't once referred to her as a girl or nothing even related to a woman. He thought she was a man just as her mother had told her he would.

Would everyone else think she was a male companion and welcome her as openly?

"All students are required to follow all school rules while on campus. All toilets and baths are conjoined. There are no specifically designated shower times, but the students do tend to keep a routine,"

He was leading her down a different corridor; more boys seemed to infest this side of the school more than any other side. Sakura was soaking all the information in as she walked bass each boy, her eyes following them until they were out of sight.

"Women are strictly forbidden from entering the school or dorms although we do allow parents," Iruka seemed to chuckle at his own joke but Sakura hadn't found anything to be funny, shuffling behind him so she wouldn't trip again on the too-big loafers.

"By the way, aren't your pants a bit too big for you?"

"Yeah." Sakura squired beneath his scrutiny, feeling uncomfortable with her breasts being taped down. Iruka either didn't hear her reply or didn't care to enlighten her on cuffing her pants but she didn't care as they paused before a dorm.

"Alright here we are, this is your room. It is a double. Uchiha has already arrived."

"I'm Satoshi Haruno; it's a pleasure to meet….." Sakura bowed her head in respect, her emerald eyes watching Iuka's feet as he pushed the door wider so she could enter. "This is your roommate Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yo." Sakura's head rose to peer up to her roommate, her eyes widening in realization. The same man that saved her just a few hours ago was her roommate. The same jackass that had pissed her off and forced her home was the man she would be rooming with for the next year.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Those dark eyes were so close, making her jolt back in surprise, jerking her gaze back to the floor. If he recognized her then that would become a major problem. She shook her head, hoping not to be too obvious with her attempts to act as if she were a boy.

But she couldn't help it if the guy she despised most was now her roommate.

_Ok I know I didnt update the other stories like I should've before writing this story but I wanted to start this story since it was fresh in my head and I have no ideas for the other stories._

_AnimexCookie_


	2. Chapter 2

_After finding out her twin brother, Satoshi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

**Stronger than Me**

…

"_Haven't I seen you before?" Those dark eyes were so close, making her jolt back in surprise, jerking her gaze back to the floor. If he recognized her then that would become a major problem. She shook her head, hoping not to be too obvious with her attempts to act as if she were a boy._

_But she couldn't help it if the guy she despised most was now her roommate._

…………………………

"Could I maybe switch rooms?!"

"What? Impossible, all the rooms have been assigned to. I'll let the both of you become better acquainted."

"Wait don't go." Sakura watched helplessly as Iruka exited their room, shutting the door behind him. She was a bit frightened to turn back, fearing that Sasuke had caught onto her being a woman in an all-boys academy.

"I have seen you before."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you have a sister?" His brow rose in question, his dark eyes boring down on her. Sakura coiled from him, her large green eyes widening as she diverted her gaze from his. She clutched the thin, hoarse material of her uniformed vest.

_A sister?_

"Ah, yeah I have a twin sister actually."

"A twin? That would explain my rude bump in this morning with a woman who looked exactly like you."

"Well we do look alike."

Sakura spun on her heels, a sudden thought erupting her as she set her thing onto the other bed that was unoccupied. What if someone was to find out she were a woman? Would they quickly dispose of her? If Sasuke were to figure out that she was role-playing would he expose her?

"Hey, actually I'm…"

She paused, her mind rushing back to what her mother explained to her on the drive here.

"_I will disown you if you come home early. I will not forgive you if you feel alone and decide to come home to ease your pain."_

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" She quickly turned from Sasuke, her cheeks flushing as she twiddled her fingers. He seemed oblivious to her innocent ways, the shirt that was half-way off his head hastily being discarded as he dug into one of the desk drawers for another shirt.

"I'm changing."

"Don't change here!"

"Eh? Why not?" Sakura covered her face with both hands; her shoulders slouched as she tried to shrivel from his peripheral vision. Her knees buckled beneath her, feeling his presence just a mere distance from her. If she didn't leave this room soon, she wasn't going to be accountable for her crude actions.

"You appear to be rather scrawny, do you play any sports? You don't seem to have much of a chest either."

"What?" She peered up to him through her slender fingers, her eyes widening as she in took his broad, bare chest. His dark eyes seemed to be looking right through her, his brows knitting together as he reached out. His fingers grazed her hair, cascading down to the front part of her uniform.

"Your chest feels odd…maybe you need to get into shape."

"You bastard!" She slapped his hand away, placing her hands over her heart. The organ was beating at a rapid pace, frightening her almost as she schooled her face. Instead of broadcasting her sudden dread, she concealed it with anger.

"Now I understand what my sister meant when she said she met an inconsiderate jerk on her way home! It must have been you, wasn't it?"

"Oh really, inconsiderate?" Sasuke reached out for her, his course finger tips raking over the back of her hand. She shook from his touch, her short pink tresses hiding her frightened eyes from him. Was he going to hit her? Was he going to make her regret saying those unfavorable things about him?

She felt her hand being jerked forward as she gazed up, her moss green eyes widening in more relief then unnerved. Her slender fingers were spread flat against his naked chest, his dark eyes abyss as he held her wrist securely.

"This is what a chest is supposed to feel like."

She said nothing, heat rising up the nape of her neck and spilling about over her cheeks as she held his gaze. She felt that if she looked away she would break the tide of emotions coursing through her vein just from his forward act.

A suggestive smirk smeared his lips as he released her, the fingers of his other hand sweeping through his tousled hair.

"Alright, now get up…"

Sakura hadn't realized but the heat radiating from his naked flesh made her knees buckle beneath her, making her lie limp against the wooden door. Her body shuddered as she released a long, cleansing breath that she had been holding in as her small hands clasped onto the brass door knob.

"Hey, why is your face blood-shot red? Are you…sick or something?" He was knelt down before her, his hand coming out to feel her forehead for her temperature. He soon brought his hand to his own forehead, brushing aside his dark bangs to feel his own temperature.

"You seem to have a…"

Sakura abruptly stood, knocking Sasuke over as she made her hasty exit out of their room. She shrouded her mouth with both hands soon after howling an indigent _shut up. _

If she had paid more attention after she stormed out of her estrus room, she would've heard Sasuke mumbling beneath his breath.

…………………

"Mother I don't think I can stay much longer."

"_What's wrong?! Did something happen?"_

"No but..."

"_No, you mustn't come home until Satoshi returns to me and if you even dare to sneak home without my permission, you will be disowned by the Haruno household."_

Before Sakura could insert another input, the dead moan of the line ending filled her ears. She let the payphone slip from her fingers as her vision impaired. Was it alright for her to cry here?

Would anyone treat it as a crisis if she were to fall to her knees and spill out her sorrow?

She shook her head firmly, bending slightly to pick up the phone she had discarded carelessly as she placed it back on the cradle. Her green eyes were emotionless, her hand still held against the phone as she gazed into space.

"So what, it doesn't matter to you that I have to live a dangerous life as a man."

…………..

Sakura soon found herself having to skulk her way through difficult activities considering she wasn't a male and she didn't have the physical attributes of a man with her clothes off.

She would've been quickly found out if she had taken a bath with the rest of the males of her gym class so she rapidly decided to walk around for the rest of the evening reeking of her sweat.

She stealthily creped back into her shared room, a towel draped over her head as she quietly shut the door. Tip-toeing to her unmade bed, Sakura tossed aside the towel over her head as she leapt into the soft folds of her bed sheets.

"Where exactly do you head off to every morning?"

"T-To the baths, I want to wash up before the others do." Her fingers paused against the sheets, her shaken poster turned in the direction of the roused Sasuke Uchiha. How had she wakened him? He was sleeping just moments ago when she opened the door.

"The baths, are you serious?"

"Well men considerably hog the baths longer than most females."

"Whatever, you make this room reek of soap."

"Dumbass." _Eh?! Reek of soap? Why does he start paying attention to me now? _Sakura watched as he lied back down, his back facing her as he fell back into the utopia of slumber.

Her bed creaked beneath her as she laid back, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she drew patterns onto the sheets with her fingers.

"So it was the baths." Sasuke murmured. His arm came underneath his head to pillow it as his eyes darkened. _Why was I worried over Haruno? It wasn't as if he was gone for a long time. _His eyes soon shut, deciding not to touch anymore on that subject as he slipped into slumber.

_Sorry it took me soo long to update but I was at my job most of the week and weekends leaving me no time to write and on top of that I was getting ready to go to College and packing my things._

_AnimexCookie_


	3. Chapter 3

_After finding out her twin brother, Satoshi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**Hot and Cold**

…**.**

"_Dumbass." _Eh?! Reek of soap? Why does he start paying attention to me now?_Sakura watched as he lied back down, his back facing her as he fell back into the utopia of slumber._

_Her bed creaked beneath her as she laid back, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she drew patterns onto the sheets with her fingers._

"_So it was the baths." Sasuke murmured. His arm came underneath his head to pillow it as his eyes darkened. _Why was I worried over Haruno? It wasn't as if he was gone for a long time._His eyes soon shut, deciding not to touch anymore on that subject as he slipped into slumber._

…………………..

"You will live a life full of prosperity. I don't understand the meaning of it Uchiha, does that mean I'll live a glorious lifestyle?"

"Are you that idiotic Haruno-san?"

"It isn't because I'm idiotic, it's just these fortune cookies confuses me because I can never tell if it's good or bad."

Sakura, Seiichi, glared up to the silent Uchiha, the golden brown fortune cookie in her hand crumpling as her fingers curled into a fist. What nerve he had to call her idiotic! If she hadn't been trying to hide the fact that she was a female she would've struck him in the gut.

Instead she chose to glare menacingly up to him as he paid for their take-out. They had been cooped up inside their dorm room all morning because of some idiot student that decided to pull the alarms and make their morning classes shorter. She had been surprisingly calm during the whole time spent alone with the asshole, lying beneath her tousled sheets so he wouldn't see her.

"You hadn't even told me what you fortune said."

"I don't need a cookie to tell me how my life will turn out."

"You never know, you may wither away to nothing in less than twenty-four hours."

"I believe you want that to occur rather than my fortune saying that I will live a life full of regret."

"Is that what your fortune read?"

"Thankfully no." They rounded the corner, coming face to face with a few other males' students from the all-boys academy they attended. Some females were accompanying them from the co-ed school all the way from the other neighborhood. The high school she was supposed to be attending if it hadn't been for Seiichi running away.

Her large green eyes sized them up as they rushed to Sasuke's side, their hands to their chests as they gawked up to him. If it hadn't been for her mother's reality check, she might have been one of the females crowded around Sasuke as if she were a disease.

"Waaa, Uchiha-kun, who is the guy with you? He's so adorable."

The first brunette rambled on, her fingers weaving through Sakura's short pink locks; she tugged a few times to make sure it was his hair.

"His hair is pink! He is so cool."

"His eyes are green! They're so pretty."

Sakura took an involuntary step back, bumping into Sasuke. She hadn't intended on drawing so much attention to herself but the females wouldn't keep their distance from her. With each step she took forward, the women would just follow, murmuring how utterly adorable she looked in a uniform that was two sizes too big for her.

"Are all females this forward Uchiha?"

"Pretty much but we're lucky enough that this is the only time we see them so they don't go around asking to go on Gouken's with us. But it appears that they have taken a particular liking to you even with you odd hair color."

"Women like that are just troublesome." Sakura grumbled out, soon covering her mouth as the realization hit her hard. If it had not been for Seiichi running off to pursue whatever it is he wanted, she would've been just like them. Clinging onto one boy that she thought was cute and simply claim her affection for him without even knowing who he was.

"Hn, such a foul mouth. Girls will come to like you even more if you talk like that."

"Nah, no woman would like to go out with their own kind, isn't that right Haruno-san?" Kiba threw an arm over her shoulder, his fanged teeth protruding as he smiled cheekily, his clawed finger poking into her chest.

Shit, the bindings!

Sakura pushed away from him, chuckling absently as she stuck herself to Sasuke's side. "Haruno-san, did you get into an accident or something? Your chest feels different like there's a bandage over it."

She jolted, toying with the hem of her uniformed sweater, her green eyes lowering to the pavement beneath them so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. Sasuke seemed to catch onto her nervous actions, glancing over to Kiba. "Haruno was in a serious car accident before arriving here. He doesn't talk about it much because it's sensitive."

"Huh?"

"Is it true Haruno-san?"

Sakura glanced up to Sasuke's retreating back before turning back to Kiba, nodding her head eagerly. She was soon off in the same direction Sasuke had gone off to, pushing the heavy gates of the school open as she dashed into the building.

"How dare that bastard run off with the take-out?!" She rushed passed a few male students on her way to her dorm, her peripheral vision set on her dorm room and beating the crap out of Sasuke when she got there. She had been so focused on scolding Sasuke that she hadn't seen the boy that she was heading into straight on, bumping into him and knocking all the papers from his arms.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I was in such haste that I hadn't realized where I was going." She bent down on all fours and began to help the boy pick up the papers she helped knock down, her green eyes on his wild blonde locks.

"It's alright, I was in a hurry myself and we seemed to but heads," He rose with the papers in his arms, his blue eyes sweeping over her before gazing into her eyes full on. "Uzumaki Naruto is my name, and yours?"

"Haruno Sa-- I mean Seiichi."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm a first year."

"Ah, so who's your roommate?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Upon that name leaving her lips, Naruto's cheeks tinted a rose color as he turned from her, his bangs hiding his eyes from her. If she couldn't see his eyes she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Is there something wrong with me rooming with Uchiha?"

"No, it isn't that but you are indeed lucky to be a first year and to room with such a male of great stature as Sasuke-san."

"I don't believe it's as good as you make it out to be." Naruto appeared to be outraged with her outlook on Sasuke, his blue eyes darkening as he clutched her upper arm with his free hand. His blond brows knitted together as his once smiling face turned into a scowl.

"You are of no power to disgrace Sasuke-san out of his presence." With that he pushed passed her, leaving her fuddled as her large eyes still focused on where he was once standing. Had she hit a nerve with him?

Why had he been so cross? She spoke the truth of Uchiha so what was there to be cross about?

She shook her head, heading off in the direction of her dorm room. She had no time to think of Naruto's revelation. But what had he meant when he said she had no power to disgrace him?

Had he any family that was of power and wealth?

She turned the door knob, pushing the door open as she began to loose her tie. Her gaze skimmed over the room, finding Sasuke lying against his bed with a book in one hand and chopsticks in the other. A small bento sat leisurely on his bed, the continents consisting of tempura, onigiri, caper sushi, bamboo shoot rice, and wieners cut into fish.

"Why are you still in your seifuku?"

"You haven't been out of yours that much longer Uchiha." She slipped out of her socks, plopping onto her heavily as Naruto's words swirled around her brain. Did he once have feelings for Uchiha and they had been shattered?

Her hands pillowed her head as she turned on her side, her back facing Sasuke as she thought. Her eyes narrowed as she jerked the tie from around her neck, her pink brows making a V against her forehead. Why had she cared if someone like Sasuke? It wasn't as if she had her own affection for him.

Sasuke pissed her off, made her feel immature and stupid, made her trip over invisible things and tortured her. Men like him made her stomach lurch. She wanted nothing to do with him but she had to learn to like him in order to keep her secret a secret.

"Oi, Haruno here, I ate all the take-out but one of those girls from the co-ed school told me to hand this to you." Sasuke held out a neatly packaged bento, his dark eyes still trained to the book in his hand. She didn't face his direction, finding him annoying at that moment.

How could someone eat all the sushi and yakitori they ordered?!

"Are you going to lie over there and sulk all day?"

"I am not sulking!"

"It looks like your sulking from where I'm sitting."

"Well wouldn't you be sulking also if your roommate just told you he ate all the yakitori?"

"I'm not too fond of yakitori so I gave it all to the guys across the hall from us."

"Eh?!" Sakura rose abruptly, snatching the bento from his hand, missing the letter that slid from the folds of the bento's cover. Sasuke smirked, his eyes watching her every jagged movement. She was truly upset that he had given away their take-out.

"You cocky bastard; I really wanted that yak— waaa!"

She eyed the delicious meal packed in the small bento in admiration, her sudden anger for Sasuke fleeing as she snatched up the chopsticks. Seaweed salad with sesame seeds, steamed potstickers and egg rolls, rice with nori flakes, carrots, cucumbers, and lime, sushi rolls, wasabi, and pickled ginger.

"Hey do you know which one sent me this? I have to thank her properly. Itadakimasu."

"It was the over bearing blond girl that was clinging onto that brunette girl. I think her name was Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino-chan….I didn't even notice her because there was so many girls out their gathering around you. Uchiha is very popular with the ladies."

"Hn." Sakura didn't notice his sudden passive mood, too concerned with the food she was stuffing into her mouth at once. Her eyes swept over the floor, the hazel flecks of her green eyes becoming more prominent upon the letter she spotted. She reached down, her fingers grasping the tail end of the letter as she dragged her body back onto the bed.

Flipping the letter back and forth, she debated on whether she should open it or not.

"Ne Uchiha, I think you received a love letter from one of those girls."

"But it's addressed to you."

"To me?" She flipped the letter over once more, looking on the corner of the letter for any traces of her name. There it was. Haruno Seiichi, seventeen years old. She blinked, trying to adjust to the large kanji of the woman who wrote the letter. Drawing the letter open with her index finger, Sakura pried the pink paper from the dull white envelope.

The page smelled of lilies.

_Dear Lord._

She unfolded the note, already feeling her blood start to boil as the kanji for Yamanaka Ino flashed before her eyes. In bright red ink the letter read _suki_." Blood trickled from her flared nostrils as she balled the letter into a crumpled ball and threw it across the room. "Was it that horrible?"

"You don't even have a clue. Do you want the rest of my bento?"

"Sure, what are you going to do about 'thanking her properly'?"

"I'm just going to take a shower and think it over."

"That stench of lilies is making me nauseous so get rid of that letter."

"Way ahead of you Uchiha." She scooted off the bed, clutching the letter in her hands as she raked through her drawers for her night clothes. Something was missing but she couldn't quite figure out what it was as she grabbed her large night shirt and bindings. Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, have you seen my boxers?"

"Yeah, some guys thought it would be funny to hang a pair of boxers over Kakashi-sensi's desk since he reads those perverted books and your boxers happened to be presentable for the job."

"Fucking bastards with their lewd jokes."

The pair that was missing happened to be her favorite pair with the little frogs on them but she would have to wear a different pair tonight.

Grabbing a simple pair of plaid boxers, she marched out of their dorm room and into the bath. Her cheeks flushed as she threw the white shirt over her head, soon checking to see if she was the only one in the bath before unwinding her bindings.

Her small breasts spilled from the slackened binding as she sighed in content. This was the only time where she truly felt as if she were a woman. She didn't have to dress as a man or where those wretched binding to hide her too small breasts. She wondered if her breasts were large enough to accommodate Sasuke's likings.

Compared to the girls from earlier, she might as well had to been flat-chest. She was still in a beginner B-cup while all the other women were progressing onto D-cups. Maybe it was the binding that was slowing her progressions.

"But don't your breasts get larger after a man touches them?" She muttered to herself as she discarded the rest of her clothes into the small basket before the entrance of the showers.

Ducking her head beneath the blasting water, heat curled around her as she ran her hands over her short pink hair. Sasuke would never like her with short hair, he had even told her himself that he thought women with short hair was troublesome. Her body wasn't even well enough for him. She was just a walking bean stock with no hips or breasts.

No man would find that erotic.

Her eyes drooped as her mood became passive, the water sprinkling over her bare body only making her colder. Sasuke wouldn't be attracted to her even if she were to confess to him and tell him she was actually a woman. Twisting the knobs of the shower, she shut the water off then stepped out of the bath with a towel embracing her.

"Hey Haruno I'm going to take a shower so you can head off to bed."

"Fine."

Sasuke was a bit thrown off guard, hearing that her voice was no longer raspy and on the brink of puberty but yet high as if she were a girl. He watched her retreating form, noticing that her legs were slender and hairless.

_Just exactly what was he?_

Bento- lunch box

Suki- kanji for 'I like you'

Seifuku- uniform

_Sorry it took so long to update but normally I write it on paper and I didn't have any paper at my house so I had to type it all from thought and just imagination._

_AnimexCookie_


	4. Chapter 4

_After finding out her twin brother, Satoshi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**I Kissed a Girl**

…

_Sasuke was a bit thrown off guard, hearing that her voice was no longer raspy and on the brink of puberty but yet high as if she were a girl. He watched her retreating form, noticing that her legs were slender and hairless._

_Just exactly what was he?_

………………

"I am excited that Haruno-san accepted my confession."

"I just wanted to thank you for the bento yesterday, considering Uchiha ate all the take-out we ordered."

"En, you didn't like the bento I made you Haruno-san? I spent all of my precious time trying to find out what all your favorites were."

"Really, you shouldn't have."

"But I already expressed why I did it didn't I?"

Sakura rested her chin on the back of her hand, her green eyes showering boredom as Ino continued to express exactly how much she thought _Seiichi_ was cool. Her fingers drummed against the small circular table of the café as she watched the blond toy with the pie she was half-eating.

"Why do you and your friends think I'm so cool? Just because of my hair and eyes? Is it a weird combination?"

"No, never a weird combination Haruno-san! I think all of your traits are simply beautiful! I've always thought Sasuke-kun was cool because of his distant behavior to everyone else but then when you came I thought you were even cooler because you were open to everyone and your pink hair did attract me."

"Because you perceived me differently than Uchiha you began to have feelings for me?"

"No—ah yes I did I guess." She giggled, her pale cheeks flushing as she made eye contact with Sakura over the rim over her glass of lemonade. Sakura turned away, reaching into the pocket of her large trousers for her glasses case. What people didn't know, other than Uchiha Sasuke, was that she was a baka when it came to school work and couldn't see clearly without her reading glasses.

She even had to beg the Uchiha to tutor her in order to receive a higher grade than a forty-four in each of her classes. She knew Sasuke had keen senses and was catching onto her act because when her twin brother Seiichi took the entry exam, he had the second highest grade next to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Waaa, Haruno-san wears glasses?! You look so cute!"

"Yeah, are you ready to go? I'll walk you home."

"Alright!" Sakura pushed back from the table, mumbling beneath her breath about using the last of her money to pay for a cheap date as she ushered Ino out of the café and into the shining rays of sunlight. Ino purposely began to drag her feet so Sakura could push her on, her hands grasping her shoulders as she pushed her onward.

Thankfully, Ino didn't live that far from the café, just a block and a half. Once they reached her home, Ino turned with her cell phone in hand, her face reddening as she peered up to Sakura.

"Could we exchange numbers?"

"Eh?"

"I know this was only the first date Haruno-san but I feel as if we are truly boyfriend and girlfriend."

If only she knew that Seiichi was Sakura.

"Wait Ino, I didn't say that I accepted your confession let alone be your….boyfriend. All this was was a thank you for making me a bento when Uchiha ate all the take-out."

"But I thought Haruno-san liked me?"

Watching the tears pooling her eyes, Sakura hastily tried to come up with an excuse to why she couldn't ever date Ino without confessing that she was a woman herself. Not coming up with one quick enough, she did what any other guy would do if he was in her situation. She lied and said she liked Ino also.

"You do?!"

"Y-yes."

"Waaa I like you too Haruno-san! You just confessed to me and it was utterly adorable! You're so cute when you act shy!"

"Really, I've never confessed to a woman so openly before."

Sakura had never confessed to a woman period.

She stiffened as Ino enveloped her in a hug, her face snuggling in the nape of her neck as her arms tightened around Sakura. Before she could react to what was happening, Ino's lips captured her own in an inexperienced kiss. Her cold fingertips ran over the back of Sakura's neck, capturing the small wisps of pink hair prickling over her neck.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry did I hurt you Haruno-san?"

"N-no, I just need to go back to my dorm and think."

"But what about exchanging numbers?"

"Just don't try to call the school tonight; I need to distance myself from you for a while."

"Distance yourself from me? But why Haruno-san?" But once the questions left her lips, Sakura was out of sight, her blue eyes narrowing in frustration. It took her long enough to squeeze the confession out of him and now he was distancing himself from her? No, whatever it took, she wasn't going to let Haruno Seiichi out of her clutches even if it meant him hating her.

Hopefully if she played her cards right, she would end up marrying him.

………………..

"How'd you 'thanking her' go Haruno?"

"She ended up confessing to me and I didn't want to break her heart so I…accepted it."

"Wait….you're seeing Yamanaka Ino now?"

"I can't say that I want to but what have I got to lose? No other girl has confessed to me I hope."

"I thought you were more of Naruto's type."

"Naruto's type?!" Sakura couldn't hold back her anger as she plopped onto her bed, glaring daggers at the man perched on his bed parallel of hers. How could he downsize the situation the way he had by just referring to her as Naruto's type? Wait, what did that mean?

"You didn't know? I thought you would've bumped into that baka by now."

"What do you mean, am I missing something because he seemed like a regular guy to me?"

"It means that Naruto's more into men than that of the women species. Even though girls know that he strictly like men, they still flock after him in hopes of changing his opinion of them."

"So you're calling me a homosexual Uchiha?"

"Well I've noticed that you have no pubic hair. Either that or you just shave your hair when you shower in the morning. And your eyes are way too cute to belong to a man."

"M-my eyes are cute to you Uchiha?"

"Ah, I don't really understand what I'm saying. I guess I'm tired from practice, the coach really put it on me since the preliminaries are coming up soon."

"Maybe I could cheer you on and make you run faster."

"You have that much confidence in yourself Haruno?"

"Of course I do. I'm good at anything I put my mind to."

"Who told you that lie?" Sakura held back the impulse to strike him on the back of his head, her large eyes following him as he raked through his drawers for clean clothes. Her gaze picked up on his large hands, becoming enticed as he bit his lower lip in annoyance.

"Damn pervert."

"What is it?"

"That bastard Naruto took my shirt again, you don't mind if I sleep shirtless tonight do you Haruno?"

"N-no, go right ahead." Sakura glanced over the edge of the pillow held closely to her chest at Sasuke's retreating back, trying to hide her deep flush from him. She hadn't wanted him to know exactly how much his words affected her. If he was going to sleep bare chest, what did it matter to her?

They weren't even sleeping in the same bed!

Her fingers dug into the soft surface of the pillow, listening as the droplets of water from the shower patted to the ground. She envisioned Sasuke's naked body, pellets of water glistening his lean torso as her green eyes traced the stubbles of dark pubic hair dancing down from his navel.

Her feet began to move on their own, the distant sound of her bare feet patting against the wooden floor filled her ears as she pushed the door open to the baths. Her fingers began to unbutton her shirt, soon discarding it in the basket next to the door. The rest of her attire soon followed as she wrapped a towel around her frame.

"Hey Haruno you can use the shower if you like, I'm finished."

"_Kuso_!" Sakura jolted, her firm grip on her towel loosening as Sasuke towered over her, water drizzling down his body onto the sleep pants he wore. The forgotten towel pooled at her feet as she peered up to Sasuke in amazement.

He was beautiful.

"You're a….. girl?"

Her vision became hazy as her knees began to wobble beneath her. Sakura's head lulled back as her knees buckled beneath her, fainting nude right before her roommate Uchiha Sasuke.

_Kuso- shit_

_Sorry this is a short chapter but I just got back from visiting the college I would soon be attending and I am still tired but I wrote this on the spur of the moment._

_AnimexCookie_


	5. Chapter 5

_After finding out her twin brother, Satoshi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**Self-Inflicted**

…**.**

"_Hey Haruno you can use the shower if you like, I'm finished."_

"_Kuso__!" Sakura jolted, her firm grip on her towel loosening as Sasuke towered over her, water drizzling down his body onto the sleep pants he wore. The forgotten towel pooled at her feet as she peered up to Sasuke in amazement._

_He was beautiful._

"_You're a….. girl?"_

_Her vision became hazy as her knees began to wobble beneath her. Sakura's head lulled back as her knees buckled beneath her, fainting nude right before her roommate Uchiha Sasuke._

……………….

"Onigiri?"

"Nani?"

"I asked if you would like any onigiri to take in your bento."

"Ah, no I don't think I want any onigiri." Sakura set aside her bowl of rice, her large green eyes following Sasuke as he prepared his bento, her brows twitching unnerved as he spun on his heels with his packaged bento in hand. He was acting as if yesterday had never happened. As if he didn't know she was a female.

Why hadn't he told on her already?

He could've gotten a large sum of yen if he had told the headmaster that a female was living amongst the many men in this dorm but he chose not to. Knowing Uchiha Sasuke, he must've had his reasons. Sakura's fingers felt for the chest bindings beneath her winter uniform, sighing heavily as her eyes snapped shut.

She had to swear him to secrecy.

If she didn't, he probably would skip around the whole dorm announcing her secret. Sasuke was knelt down at the other end of the low table, his elbows resting over the surface of the table as his gaze held hers. His dark eyes were penetrating, deceptive as he watched her unblinkingly.

"Why the hell are you here at an all-boys academy? Haven't you read the regulations here?"

"Regulations, I didn't think there would be any considering the teachers here don't pay much attention to what the students do outside of class."

"Answer the question Seiichi-san, or if that's even your name."

"I'll answer your question if you answer me this, what did you do to me while I was unconscious last night?"

"Nani?! I-I-I didn't do anything to you!"

"But I can't seem to remember exactly what happened after fainting in the baths."

"You're more of a baka than Naruto. Once you fainted last night I carried you to your bed. The steam from the shower made you dizzy without you even realizing it and that's what made you pass out."

"A-ah."

"More along the subject, now that I have realized you're indeed a woman, there is no way in hell that you're staying here."

Sakura felt her heart sank as her gaze fluttered to the onigiri set in the center of the table, her hands pressed flat against the surface. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go home because of the simple fact that her mother would never accept her and if she ran away then she would be dishonoring her brother, Seiichi.

"Just tell me what the reason for your cosplay is."

"It isn't cosplay!" She crudely interjected before taking a deep breath. If she were going to tell him the truth then she would have to include her mothers odd behavior also wouldn't she?

Before she could second guess her opinion, the story began to pour from her lips, from her twin brother running away to her mother becoming paranoid and making her pretend to be him.

"So your mother threatened to disown you if you return home."

"Yes."

"What if I were to stay quiet?"

"You would do that?!"

"Sure, but in return you must do something for me."

"In return?" Sakura felt her face go red in fascination. Just exactly what did Uchiha Sasuke want her to do in return for keeping his mouth shut?

Was he going to molest her and keep it a secret from the rest of the male students? Her hands clenched into fists beneath the table as her gaze held his.

She wasn't going to back down from whatever he chose to do to her. Be it raping her or making her do chores?

"Nani?"

"If you keep this room clean each day then I can find a way to keep my mouth closed."

"You mean like a…slave?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that but your even better. You're my wench."

"Your wench?!"

"What, you don't find yourself suitable enough to become my wench?" Sakura felt her anger rise as her fists pounded the table, the plate of onigiri flying into the air unnoticed as she gritted her teeth.

Being his wench was the last thing she wanted to be. From the time she became his roommate up until this point she couldn't stand being in the same room as him and now she was considering becoming his wench?!

"Fine, if only you keep your mouth shut."

"You're making a wise decision _Seiichi-chan_."

"I'm waiting Uchiha but if you do something like go run your mouth to Kiba or any of the other male students here so help me Kami I'll--." Knowing Sasuke, he would probably make her first task unattainable for only her. He was the devil in human form.

"Your first task is to go shopping for us; it seems that we are running low on food supplies. Next I want you to wash all our clothes that are in that hamper over there. Then vacuum the floor once you're done."

Sasuke handed her a small scratch sheet of paper, in scrawled handwriting he wrote a list of what she needed to pick up. _Soy Sauce_, _Tea bottles_, _Maid's uniform, etc._

Wait, a Maid's uniform?

"Why the hell do I need to pick up a uniform Uchiha?"

"I thought since you love cosplay so much that it would suit you, and the simple thought of you in a maid's uniform would kind of look cute."

"There is no way in hell that I am going to wear a maid's uniform around you."

Moments later she was stumbling with bags after bags of the things Sasuke told her to buy, her apron sagging as she shuffled past the wringed, iron gates of the academy. Her face reflected how tired she was as she maneuvered across the luscious campus to the large, red brick building.

"Ah, Haruno-san finally got what's coming to him for downsizing Uchiha-san out of his presence."

That voice….

She glanced over her shoulder grimly, locking eyes with that of the only man that she had thoroughly pissed off for downplaying Uchiha Sasuke out of his presence. His blue eyes sparkled in rage beneath his wire-rimmed specs.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"What brings you outside of your dorm today, Uzumaki-san?"

"I was just picking up a few things for myself and my roommate, Haku."

"Your roommate is Haku?" She felt her cheeks flushed at the mentioning of Haku's name. He was one of the many beautiful male species that attended the academy along with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Neji.

She envisioned him holding her in his muscular arms at night along with another distant, cold-hearted Uchiha. In her opinion he was too gorgeous to be a male.

"Yup, what are you doing outside of your quarters?"

"Uchiha-san wanted me to pick up a few things since we were running out of food supplies." She made sure to add the _san_ to the end of his name as to not upset Naruto even further than she had already, hastily trying to cover the bag with the maid uniform in it from his view.

If he were to find that uniform, all hell would break lose.

"Do you need any help with those bags? It seems as if you fall over those bags would fumble you."

"You would be willing to help me?"

"Of course, you just don't know exactly how lucky you are to see Uchiha-san every day. I've had an unrequited love for him for quite some time now."

"Really?"

"Yup but I think I have a new love interest now."

"Who could that be?" Sakura dragged the bags along with her as she climbed up the few flight of stairs leading to the entrance of the building, sweat dribbling down her forehead as she butted the door open. Her large eyes swept over the empty main hall, sighing in relief as she shuffled into the cool room.

Truth be told, she didn't want to know who Naruto had set his sights on now but because she had upset him by downsizing his precious Uchiha Sasuke, she had to play nice in order to win his trust back. Not that she had it in the first place.

"That would be you, _Seiichi-kun."_

Eh?!

Kami must have really hated her at that particular moment.

Her bags slipped from her fingertips as she slumped against the wall, her pink brows kissing her hairline as her green eyes widened. Had Naruto said that his new love interest was her? If only he knew that she wasn't who he thought her to be.

"Hey Naruto-san, I was looking for you and I finally found you."

She was thankful for the distraction, that is, until she found out whom was the one causing the distraction. Her large eyes feasted upon the sight of Haku, merely a few feet from her, his hands slicing through the air as he spoke in animation.

She watched as his brown eyes, alight, shifted to her slouched position. She quickly straightened, watching as his full, kissable lips spread into a large smile.

"Who is this accompanying you Naruto-san?"

"Ne, this is Seiichi-kun, my new love interest."

"That's Haruno-san to you and I am not your new love interest Uzumaki-san."

"You two sure do quarrel like a love-struck couple." He held a large, delicate looking hand over his mouth as the smooth sounds of his chuckling seeped through the air, suffocating Sakura nearly. The heat swelling within the pit of her gut began to surface as Haku closed in on her, his face inches from her own, that same adorable smile holding his lips.

"W-what?"

"I just think that you're too cute to be a boy."

"Too cute?" She inquired incredulously, her fingers trying in vain to seep into the wall beneath her touch as those chocolate eyes swarm over hers, his index finger crawling up to her forehead. He flicked her slightly up-turned nose, catching her off as she slide to the floor as if she were putty.

"Hey get your own lover Haku-kun!"

"You know I'm not interested in men like you are Naruto-san."

"Y-you aren't?" Sakura's heart was pounding against her rib cage as he stood from his crouched position, stretching his arms above his head, purposely hitting Naruto in the process. Her face darkened in color as his eyes narrowed in on her face, his smile becoming even more parent.

"Nope, I like my women feisty, kind of like you Haruno-san. If only you were a female."

"**Haruno**!"

The yelling of her name from above made her jolt, her large eyes diverting to the stairwell where Sasuke was slump, his dark eyes glaring down on her. She scrunched up her shoulders, feeling the debris from his cold stare but somehow he wasn't looking at her.

Rather, his dark eyes were glaring down to the man crouched next to her, his childish smile gleaming up back to the crude Uchiha. His brow twitched, his keen senses kicking in as he made a quick gesture with his hands, motioning Sakura to come on. "Hurry up Haruno, you still have other things to do for me."

"Ah, I'm…okay."

"Do you want me to …"

"No, I think I can carry it the rest of the way."

"But..."

"I can do it Haku, thank you anyways." Before he could protest further, Sakura stumbled off in the direction of Sasuke, sweat trickling down her forehead as she crawled up each stair slowly.

She passed her devil of a roommate, fuddled with why he wasn't yet following her. She noted that his eyes were burning a hole in the back of Haku's head; his posture slouched over the banister.

"He's onto your secret. I suggest you stay far from him."

"But…"

"No, we can't afford you getting caught and me losing my maid."

Sakura grimaced, scurrying up the stairs with each bag in tow, upset that he only thought of her as a crummy maid.


	6. Chapter 6

_After finding out her twin brother, Seiichi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**Simple**

…

"_I can do it Haku, thank you anyways." Before he could protest further, Sakura stumbled off in the direction of Sasuke, sweat trickling down her forehead as she crawled up each stair slowly. She passed her devil of a roommate, fuddled with why he wasn't yet following her. She noted that his eyes were burning a hole in the back of Haku's head; his posture slouched over the banister._

"_He's onto your secret. I suggest you stay far from him."_

"_But…"_

"_No, we can't afford you getting caught and me losing my maid."_

_Sakura grimaced, scurrying up the stairs with each bag in tow, upset that he only thought of her as a crummy maid._

……………………

_You're such a poet  
I wish I could be Wesley Willis  
My words would flow like honey_  


_Sweet and laid on thick  
You're so edgy_

"Ah, I guess it can't be helped. You overdid it again baka."

Sasuke inclined his lean form over her slouched position, her head lulling to the side as she sighed contently. This had been the second time this week that Haruno Sakura had over exerted herself, causing herself to be exhausted during the night when he was supposed to be tutoring her. Was she trying to impress him with how hard she was studying?

Her pencil was still poised over the page she was writing on, her grip on it tight as she slept. Was she still thinking of math equations in her sleep?

_You don't even need a rhyming dictionary  
I wipe my hands on your jeans  
Cause they are more distressed_

Slipping an arm beneath her spread legs and another behind her head, Sasuke lifted her from her awkward position against the rickety chair, her head slumping against his broad chest as he carried her to her bed. Lowering her into a comfortable position against the bed, he plopped down next to her lying form, his hands tugging her legs over his lap.

Was it suitable for him to bask in her beauty when she was sleeping?

Or was it dishonorable to want to touch her lips with his own when she was at her peak of vulnerability?

_So they say you've got a CD  
And they claim you can barely read  
But you say don't bother me with all of your reality_

Was he supposed to feel different in her presence now that she was a woman? It was much easier to have a conversation with her when she was cosplaying but now he had much more things to worry for now that he was keeping her identity a secret. He could no longer walk bare chest as he pleased, making crude remark of how skinny he thought she was.

Now he knew the reason.

Haruno Seiichi was actually his twin sister, Haruno Sakura.

She had heard his inner most thoughts of what he wanted his girlfriend to be like, his thoughts of what he perceived his life out to be once he was done with his school year, what he thought of his own masculinity, and his opinion on how women should act in general.

Not once had she cut in and gave her opinion on how the opposite sex really perceives the men out to be, but rather she embraced his thoughts, not butting in when he became too hypocritical.

She hadn't even thought of him as a fake when he said he detests women with short hair. Yet he could feel the hurt venting from her as those words left his lips. He hadn't really thought too much of her reactions until this very moment. Haruno Sakura had always hidden how she truly felt; covering the emotional scars he marred her with by simply opening his mouth.

To put it in simpler terms, he was conceded when it came to women.

_But it could be so simple  
(you were thinking)  
Life should be that simple  
(Who would have thought it)  
I wish it were just so simple_

But at this very moment, she was the most divine creature he had ever laid eyes one and he wanted nothing more than to pursue her. His fingers dwadled along her exposed hairline, his tongue draging along his lower lip as his dark eyes feasted on her sleeping form. Was he actually developing feelings for a small mouse such as her?

He knew it was wrong to judge under false pretense but he could blatenly accuse her of making him fall for her. If she wasn't such an adorable mouse, he couldve easily told someone of her presence but he felt the need to protect her. Besides, if he were to announce that she was indeed a female, she wouldn't have a home.

"_Your eyes are too cute to be a guy's."_

"_Y-you think my eyes are cute Uchiha?"_

He clenched his eyes shut, becoming embarressed by the memory of him refering to her large forest eyes as cute. Not only were her eyes cute but her altogether. He had never seen a woman quite as beautiful as Haruno Sakura, her lithe form enticing him. Even if she wasn't blessed up top, he found her to be very sensitive to his touch.

_(Who would have thought it)  
I wish it were just so simple  
(don't know what you were thinking)  
But the point's been missed_

"Baka, why must I become attached to you now?"

His head rested against the wall behind him, his fingers curling within her sea of pink locks. He shouldn't get involved with a woman who performs cosplay to survive. She was troublesome and detested him whenever she felt it was necessary. How could he dream of being with someone of her standards?

………………_._

"_Muuka man_?"

"Nani?"

Sasuke didn't repeat his question, instead he held out a steamed bun before her, his own stuffed between his lips. She felt her face reddened as she tried to stifle her oncoming giggles, a hand over her mouth as she turned from him. His brow twitched, his outstretched hand lowering as he huffed, stuffing the steamed bun into his mouth so he could give her a piece of his mind.

"I've been asking you questions all day and not once have you answered any of them. Do you not like eating lunch with me anymore?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that I have an odd feeling that someone is watching me but when I turn around no one is there."

"You're just imaging things, I bet it's because you're overexerting yourself again after I told you not to. It's troublesome enough that I have to carry you to bed at night but keeping you awake during class is a bit too much. You are my slave after all."

"Why must you say embarrassing things out loud like that Uchiha?!"

She snatched the steamed bun from his opened palm, stuffing into her mouth as she sat back against the large, aging oak tree that took up most of the sunlight in front of the school building. She crumpled the wrapper into a tight ball, glancing up to Uchiha Sasuke as he buried himself into another one of his superior books.

_You've made a mess  
Who would have guessed  
That it's as simple as it seems_

It would've just been simpler if he would actually talk to her instead of extending an invitation to have lunch with him and then completely ignore her as if she weren't present. She however quickly averted her eyes as his gaze left the pages of the thick book he was reading, his dark eyes boring into her skull. Why had his heated stare caused her such a fluttering feeling in the pit of her gut?

What was it about him that entranced her?

"What is it Haruno? You are that greedy that you want another _Muuka man_?"

"N-no! Who the hell are you calling greedy you pig!"

"Pig?"

Sasuke's brow arched, soon narrowing his gaze as she threw the balled up wrapper in his face, hitting his square between the eyes. She hastily stood, dashing off in the direction of the gym at a fast pace. Hopefully all those days of running track for gawking at Sasuke during gym had made her a faster runner than him. Sadly, two years of running the hundred meter dash had put him on a higher pedestal than her, his speed increasing with each step he took.

"You will live a horrible life of regret if you don't take that back Haruno!"

"Waa, why the hell are you chasing me Uchiha?!"

"Because I will make you regret calling me a pig, baka!"

Tears began to prickle her eyes as she tried to gain speed, stumbling back as she rushed into a mass of muscles. Her large eyes forced their way up the broad chest and into the smiling face of Haku, the one man Uchiha Sasuke told her not to associate herself with.

His brown eyes were alight as he gazed down to her, his hands deeply pocketed. She quickly regained her composer, standing straight as she forced a smile. "Good morning Haku-san." She saluted him, not meaning to be so formal but feeling awkward if she hadn't shown such formality.

"Why are you putting me on a high pedestal? I thought we were _tomodachi, _Seiichi –kun."

"Ah, I thought of you more as _o-tomodachi _Haku-san."

"Ha-ha, I'm flattered that you place me so high but I'm capable of liking a first year like you even if I am a second year."

"Liking a first year? I don't fully understand what you mean by that remark o-tomodachi-san."

"I really don't like liars Seiichi-kun."

"N-Nani?"

"_Gakkarida, _You are a woman."

_So what, you're a genius  
But you've got a lot to learn  
Like the time you lost your apartment  
Cause you bought too much Vuitton_

Those words hit her like a bucket of cold water, her large eyes wavering as her hand reached up to feel her unbind chest. Her small breasts were clearly visible through the large school blazer she wore.

Why hadn't Sasuke informed her that she hadn't worn her bindings? Her head lowered, refusing to make a fool out of herself as her fingers curled into tight fists at her sides.

"_Baka ie!" _Haku snatched her hand from hovering over her small breasts; his once smiling eyes were now darkened with callous. His brows drew together as his gaze festered over her breasts, her cheeks flushed at how obvious they appeared now.

"Stop denying it Haruno-kun! You are a woman and you aren't permitted to be here! Explain yourself."

"I don't have any reason to explain why I am a girl because I am not a girl!"

"Just come to the guidance counselor with me and explain everything there."

"_I-Ikimasen!"_

_You park in a loading zone  
You sleep with the lights all on  
You cross your I's and dot your T's  
All it goes to show_

"I am a boy! I just have an abnormal fetish for stuffing my uniform with tissue!"

"N-Nani?"

Haku's brow rose, no longer on defense as he eyed her skeptically. Had she really told him a bummy lie like that? Her smile curled a bit more, making her appear to be a crazed person, her eyes widening like saucers as she chuckled absently. Now what would he think of her? His hold on her wrist slackened, his mouth drooped slightly as his eyes lightened.

Then he laughed.

Laughed as if he were a kid receiving his first _Dōjinshi manga._

"_Mou yametara!"_

_That it could be so simple  
(you were thinking)  
Life should be that simple  
(Who would have thought it)  
I wish it were just that simple_

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Both Haku and Sakura's heads were turned in the direction of Sasuke, his hands grasping his knees as he puffed out short breaths as he tried to regain his speech pattern. Running after eating lunch had worn him out even though he ran normal every other day during practice.

"What my slave is isn't any of your business."

"Demo…"

"C'mon Haruno, hadn't I already told you not to associate yourself with this guy."

_(Don't know what you were thinking)  
The point's been missed  
We've made a mess  
Who would have guessed  
That it's as simple as it seems_

Sasuke hastily approached the two, slapping Haku's hand that grasped her wrist firmly. He coiled from them, his hold on her releasing as Sasuke clasped his hand with hers. He dragged her quickly from the scene, apparently not fast enough to avoid Sakura tripping over her own two feet.

"You going to fa—"

_I'm not saying that it's a piece of cake  
Just take a moment to reevaluate  
The possibilities  
The situations_

"Baka, what the hell is the matter with you!"

Her grasp on his hand loosened as she threw her hands over her face to cover her fall. If she were going to fall to her demise, she wouldn't scar her face that she wanted Sasuke to notice. Her large eyes snapped shut as the ground seemed to get farther and farther from her. The light impact of landing on something warm and inviting forced her eyes to crack open.

Lush green grass surrounded her but her upper body had no contact with it what so ever, long legs spread beneath her torso as large hands grasped her waist. Her green eyes diverted to her savior, heat spreading through her core as dark eyes glared down at her.

_The opportunities  
That are waiting  
Oh, the possibilities  
Oh, I_

"Baka, where the hell are your bindings?"

By the tone of his voice she could tell he was more worried than upset with her, his normally stoic voice now gentle with remorse, his pale cheeks tinting a light rose. Why was he blushing? His dark brows were draw together as he angled his head so that his bangs hid his flush from her, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke to her.

"_Well I've noticed that you have no pubic hair. Either that or you just shave your hair when you shower in the morning. And your eyes are way too cute to belong to a man."_

"_M-my eyes are cute to you Uchiha?"_

"_Ah, I don't really understand what I'm saying. I guess I'm tired from practice, the coach really put it on me since the preliminaries are coming up soon."_

"_Maybe I could cheer you on and make you run faster."_

"_You have that much confidence in yourself Haruno?"_

"_Of course I do. I'm good at anything I put my mind to."_

Their past quarrels flashed before her eyes as her cheeks deepened in color, her hand covering her mouth in embarrassment, her eyes connecting with his.

"_It isn't as if I don't like women, I'm just very opinionated about who I date and who I want to become serious with."_

She couldn't take the heat venting from him as she gazed up to him, not knowing what to say to lighten the tense mood they were currently in. "Oi, Sakura are you listening to me?"

Her large eyes were focused on his moving lips, becoming entrance with how beautiful and full they were. Before she could yank it back, her fingers crawled up his chin, tracing the outline of his lips.

They were warm.

"Thank you… Uchiha Sasuke," The name felt foreign on her lips, her fingertips lining his masculine jaw bone. "Thank you for simply protecting me."

"I didn't really do anything that was really protecting you."

_It could, it could be that simple  
(you were thinking)  
Life should be that simple  
(Who would have thought it)  
I wish it were just so simple  
(don't know what you were thinking)  
You're in a haze  
It's just a phase  
You know this maze  
Is as simple as it seems_

"Of course you did silly; you protected me from getting raped by Haku just now."

"R-raped?"

Even though it was meant to be a joke, Sasuke took it seriously, the flames of hell burning beneath his coal eyes as his grip on her waist tightened. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to a guy with long hair and a nice smile! Never again was he going to let her out of his sight.

"Kawaii Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"I think you are _aikurushii _when you are in hero mode Uchiha! I'm totally in love with you."

"Nani?"

Her ears flushed, sitting up straight in his lap. Had she really just confessed her feeling to him?

_We could talk all day  
About your eccentricities  
What I mean to say  
Oh, is that I need you listen please  
And focus on life's simplicities_

Rising from his lap, Sakura hastily ran off, hoping that he wouldn't follow her this time as he had the last time. He had just sat there with that same expression of total shock, his arms still poised as if he were still holding her.

_So don't be afraid to strip it away  
Cause at the end of the day  
It's still as simple as it seems_

In the morning he would forget about her confession anyhow, so why was it bothering her so deeply? She just couldn't stay in the same room as Uchiha Sasuke tonight. She would just have to room with a different person until she could muster up all her emotions back into the tight ball they were once in.

_It is all so simple  
Just deal with it_

_-Katy Perry_

_Okay I know I took forever to update but I did and one of my reviews asked why it was rated M. Okay its rated M because there are going to be sex scenes in it but you just have to let me finish finding a way for Sasuke and Sakura to both confess their feelings because I have yet to come up with an idea. Soon as I come up with that there will be hentai scenes. XXX_

_AnimexCookie_

_Baka- stupid_

_Kawaii- cute_

_Aikurushii- adorable_

_Nani- what_

_Demo- but_

_Mou yametara- stop fooling around_

_Baka ie- nonsense _

_Ikimasen- I'm not going_

_Muuka man- steamed bun_

_Gakkarida- what a disappointment _

_o-tomodachi- a friend of a high class_

_Tomodachi- a close friend_


	7. Chapter 7

After finding out her twin brother, Seiichi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't

_After finding out her twin brother, Seiichi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**Wrap me In a Cocoon**

…**..**

_Rising from his lap, Sakura hastily ran off, hoping that he wouldn't follow her this time as he had the last time. He had just sat there with that same expression of total shock, his arms still poised as if he were still holding her._

_So don't be afraid to strip it away  
Cause at the end of the day  
It's still as simple as it seems_

_In the morning he would forget about her confession anyhow, so why was it bothering her so deeply? She just couldn't stay in the same room as Uchiha Sasuke tonight. She would just have to room with a different person until she could muster up all her emotions back into the tight ball they were once in._

……………………………………………………………

"I'm not really up for S+M type things Seiichi-san."

"It isn't S+M, I just need you to tie me to this chair so I won't sleep walk tonight."

Sakura sat up against the rickety fold-up chair positioned in the center of Inuzuka Kiba's room, her outstretched hand grasping onto a thick knotted rope, her large green eyes watching Kiba intently. His protruding fangs sank into his lower lip as he swatted the rope from her opened hand, his brows kissing his hairline.

Here she was, lounging in Inuzuka Kiba's room soon after confessing her love for Uchiha Sasuke, a rope just slapped from her cold palm. She knew that if he didn't tie her down for the night, she would wander the halls until she loomed over the dosing Uchiha. She cringed at the simple thought of wandering the halls for Sasuke.

He wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hey Seiichi-san, why can't you stay in your own room. I thought you and Uchiha was getting along well."

"I just need a place to clear my head from all the running Gai-sensei has been showering me with."

"You could ask Uchiha for his opinion since he is a part of the meter dash."

"I don't think that's possible at the moment considering Uchiha is cross with me." Sakura's large eyes leered up to Kiba, watching as he scurried around his disarray room, snatching discarded shirts and a few other clothing from his bed. She rested her elbows against her widely spread knees, becoming enticed as Kiba struggled to remove the large futon from behind his bed.

"I kept this for the late-night visitors I receive."

"Late-night visitors?"

Upon Kiba's lecherous smirk, Sakura had a pretty broad imagination of what his "late-night visitors" were perceived out to be. Her cheeks tinted a light flush as she turned away, her hand coming up to cup over her mouth as she tried to bite back the embarrassment coursing through her. He seemed oblivious to her sudden passive manner, striding over to the unlatched window, soon beginning to air out the futon.

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Nani?"

"You say you need a place to stay and I don't have a roommate so here would be perfect."

"_Makoto ni arigatou!"_

"Just don't get too latched onto the porn hidden under my bed." Sakura shot up from the rickety chair, it creaking in her wake as her face darkened in color. What did he perceive her to be? A lecherous young graduate that wanted nothing more than a couple of goes behind the school building?!

"I don't think that will be a problem Inuzuka-san."

"Kiba…call me Kiba. You make me sound like your superior."

"But you are a grade above me. Would you prefer to be called Kiba-sempai?"

"No, no, Kiba will do."

She shuffled over to his side, her fingers toying with the hem of her uniformed blazer as she watched him beat the futon rather roughly. If she hadn't known Kiba quite so fondly, she wouldn't have been able to detect the utter hatred blazing beneath his dark, slit eyes. His mouth was drawn out into a thin line, his bushy brows knitted together as if he were concentrating solely on airing out that futon for her to rest on tonight.

"Kiba-nii-san, _Sanji desu.__"_

"What is it to you what time it is? It shouldn't concern you because you're too busy with concealing yourself from Sasuke, am I right Seiichi?"

She couldn't quite read the undertone of his voice but she could tell something wasn't right, noting that the grin chapping his lips didn't reach his eyes. They were just as cold as they were before she told him the time. The whacks that he assaulted against the futon became rougher, louder, and more aggressive as his muscles contracted.

Sakura could do nothing but watch in amazement as he let his tormented anger get the better of him as he paid no mind to her, beating the futon with all his might. Her lone hand reached out, feeling as if she were drowning into oblivion and he was the flaming depths of hell waiting to swallow her whole.

"_Juubun desu.__"_

_"It's never enough if all you are going to do is lie your way into this accademy and expect me to keep quiet about it!"_

His outburst froze her. Forcing her outstretched arm back to her side, Sakura stifled the moan that wanted to erupt from her red lips. Instead, she stood there, her shock evident as she trembled from his stare.

"What are you speaking so lightly of Kiba-nii-san?"

"Don't mock me Seiichi Haruno, or if that even _is_ your name."

"My name is Seiichi, Seiichi Haruno and I am a boy."

"Then why do you where bindings. I bet they are reducing your breasts growth." She reacted on instinct, her hand cracking against the soft flesh of his cheek, the thunderous noise echoing through the silence. Hastily jerking her hand over her mouth, Sakura's large green eyes widened, searching his for any way to apologize.

"_Sayounara_!" She pivoted her foot towards the exit, beginning to dash off but was abruptly yanked back firmly. Her face was meshed tightly to his broad chest, her arms immobile beneath his as they embraced her.

Why exactly was he holding her so possessively?

"I didn't mean to say such vulgar things but the thought of your breasts captured by those bindings really was upsetting."

"You lecher!"

"Why are you putting yourself in such a dangerous position just to enter this school? I would like it better if you stayed as a woman. I bet you're even cute if you dress up."

"_Machigattemasu!"_

"Why would you disagree?"

"Because she's already cute without dressing up, baka." Both their heads snapped in the direction of the intruder's voice, watching as Sasuke stealthily entered the room as if he were a predator, his dark eyes smothering them in a blank abyss. Sakura felt a bit relieved, a rose flush spilling about her cheeks. Had he really said that he thought she was cute, dressed in the same uniform as he was?

"Uchiha!"

"Spare me the hero act Sasuke, I know that you've been hiding her secret for sometime now. I knew something wasn't right when you said she was in an accident before coming to the academy. She still would've been in critical condi…"

Kiba was cut short as Sasuke emitted a yawn, his hand cupping his mouth in a drowsing matter as he lowered onto Kiba's bed. His dark eyes were emotionless as they reverted from Kiba to Sakura, soon lazing to their conjoined bodies. His eye twitched in annoyance as he masked his rage, his fingers steepled over the lower half of his face.

"What's with you and having to reprimand me or give me a lecture when I don't announce to you I have a woman as a roommate? Don't you have females that visit you during the late hours?"

"That isn't the point Uchiha, we are sempai's to her and all you can think about is your own selfish infatuations with this woman."

"Infatuation? I merely don't want you associating with my maid any longer."

"Maid?" Kiba's hold on her slackened, her dropping to her knees heavily. Why had it felt as if her energy had been drained from her body the moment Sasuke entered? Oh, right, because she loved him. "I'm not letting her leave here Sasuke. I can treat her better than you ever will."

"How, by making her act like a female once more? That's an idiotic idea."

"Keh, don't make me laugh Sasuke! You're just using her for her brother's talents. You wouldn't have been able to compare your abilities to his if it had not been for his twin sister coming here."

"That may have been true but wasn't you that said I was infatuated with her? I believe I agree with you fully on that note." He rose soundlessly, waltzing over to the door from which he entered, pausing at the door way to spare Sakura with a fleeting glance.

"Come on."

"_Goissho shimasu."_

Rising from her knelt position, she dashed off after him and out into the empty corridor. She tried to catch up to his long strides, stumbling over her own feet a couple of times as her face reddened. It felt too awkward to look up to him after the brief fiasco he had handled as if it were nothing.

"I don't want you anywhere near him, understood?"

"H-hai." She jolted, feeling his large hand ruffle her short locks, his hand resting there as they made their way down the long, darkened corridor. Her full lips spread into a wide grin and then into a full out fit of giggles as she leaned into him, her cheeks flushing from the lack of air.

Uchiha Sasuke was infatuated with her. He was undeniably jealous of other males coming in close contact with her and he wasn't afraid to admit it. She was not only his maid but the most cherished thing in his life since the first time he found out she was a female.

"Haruno,"

"Yes Uchiha?"  
"Don't stand so close to me, just being near you is giving me a massive headache at the moment."

"You dummy!"

_Sorry it took so long to update but I was moving into my dorm at College and checking out the campus and the guys. College guys are hot!!_

_AnimexCookie_

Sanji desu – It is three o'clock

Makoto ni arigatou – A thousand thanks

Juubun desu – It's enough

Machigattemasu – You're wrong

Sayounara – Good bye

Goissho shimasu – I will go with you


	8. Chapter 8

_After finding out her twin brother, Seiichi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**Seventeen Forever**

…**.**

"_H-hai." She jolted, feeling his large hand ruffle her short locks, his hand resting there as they made their way down the long, darkened corridor. Her full lips spread into a wide grin and then into a full out fit of giggles as she leaned into him, her cheeks flushing from the lack of air._

_Uchiha Sasuke was infatuated with her. He was undeniably jealous of other males coming in close contact with her and he wasn't afraid to admit it. She was not only his maid but the most cherished thing in his life since the first time he found out she was a female._

"_Haruno,"_

"_Yes Uchiha?"  
"Don't stand so close to me, just being near you is giving me a massive headache at the moment."_

"_You dummy!"_

……………

Sakura slumped down into the soft folds of her duvet, her cheeks flushing as the earth-shattering weight of Uchiha came down onto her. The breath leapt from her lungs as she tried to creep from beneath his crushing weight, her face paling into a deep shade of purple.

"Could you please get off of me Uchiha?"

"This is punishment for running from me and going to Kiba's room unattended."

"_Kimi wa honki ka?!"_

"Yes I am very serious but instead you confuse me with your weird antics."

"Antics?" A thin rose colored brow rose in perplex, her squirming ceased for a moment as she cocked her head at an angle to have a better view of his strained scowl. Her large green eyes watched him, analyzing his every graceful move as he rose from on top of her.

Something wasn't right with the way he held his composure, his normal aloof demeanor replaced with an alert stare, his dark eyes swirling with an ominous presence.

"What is it, you aren't acting normal."

"You…you were an eyesore the way you were willing to do whatever Kiba asked of you. If he were to ask you to stay a woman and not to cosplay any longer you would humbly oblige? Would you quickly throw away this life just to be appealing in my eyes?"

Sakura was silent, frozen in the one position she had been since she had entered the room. Was he referring to the way Inuzuka Kiba had tried to force her to admit she was indeed a woman? She was an eyesore to him? The crinkles along the corner of her eyes became more evident as her eyes drooped, her attitude flipping just as his had.

He had finally admitted it to her.

She was nothing but an eyesore to him.

"D-do you really think of me that way Uchiha?"

Unshed tears blinded her as she buried herself deeper within the thick sheets of her duvet, her arms shielding the remainder of her face from his eye sight.

If she was that much of an eyesore to him he could live without her speaking to him, couldn't he? Her ankles entwined themselves into the thick sheets, or so she thought as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Kawaii."

His voice was thick with remorse, his warmth shadowing over her, frightening her at how close he was in proximity of her. If she were to lean up her backside would've been woven into him.

Had he really called her cute just then? Wasn't she just an eyesore to him? Sakura spun her head in the opposite direction from him, her cheeks blazing as she tried to focus on the possibility of Uchiha Sasuke hating her.

"Are you avoiding me now _Sakura_?"

She shuddered in delight, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

Goosebumps formed along her bare arms and exposed legs as she tried to untangle her ankles from Sasuke's. The last thing she needed was for someone to burst in on them at an awkward position such as the one they were in now.

"I'm not avoiding Uchiha; you just told me yourself that I was an eyesore."

"That was when you were in the presence of Kiba," He paused, his soft lips grazing her earlobe. "But now that you're all alone with me I find you quite _aikurushii._"

"Don't joke around so often Uchiha, you'll break the women's hearts out there if you do."

"Who said I was joking Haruno. You belong to me and only me."

"I won't just lie here and listen to your sleep talk any longer."

The sentence left her lips and still she had yet to move, her large eyes gazing on as he released a large yawn, tears brimming the corner of his eyes as he scratched at his scalp. His pale cheeks had a slight pink hue to them as he stretched his arms above his head, crawling over Sakura's sprawled out form and striding over to his own bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired, the only reason I hadn't taken a nap all day was because of you and whether or not you believe it, I rest at ease when I know where you are."

Sakura was silent for the second time that evening, her mouth slackened as she watched him settle into his bed cot. A hint of a smile touched the corners of her mouth, rising up onto her elbows.

"Baka." She silently muttered, rising from her own bed cot and waltzing over to the one Uchiha Sasuke occupied. Her hands sank into the soft duvet as she leaned over him, her face merely inches from his.

"If you would only look at me as a woman Uchiha…."

……….

"What do you mean Rock Lee- kun can't attend the sparing session?! He was just fine the day before."

"That was before he sprained his ankle trying to win the heart of one of the females from the school neighboring ours." Sakura held on as the train jerked to life, restraining herself from toppling over the elders sitting right before her.

Uchiha Sasuke stood at her side, his head drooping as he dozed in and out of dreamland, his grasp on his school bag slackening. Sakura caught onto his napping and quickly jabbed him in the abdomen with the tip of her elbow.

"What the hell Haruno?"

"We have been planning this sparing match for months now and Lee-kun had to sprain his ankle at the last minute."

"You have to think of this in Lee's retrospect, he had been wearing nothing but weights for the past three months just to get in shape for this sparing match against Gai-sensei and those legs weight finally took their toll on him. You have to give credit where it fits best and right this moment the credit belongs to Rock Lee for trying to impress you."

Her large green eyes gazed on as he shook his bangs from his face, his tired dark eyes blinking rapidly just to stay awake. Bags hung beneath his eyes, his normally glossy spiked hair now hung limply against his head, his clothes hanging from his lean frame messily.

He yawned loudly, gaining a few angered stares from the other patrons reading the morning paper, drinking their coffee or doing crossword puzzles. He paid no mind to their ignorant glares, instead trying to focus on Sakura's pale pink lips that were spread into a wide grin.

She was kawaii when she smiled.

"Are you paying attention Uchiha?"

"Could you at least call me Uchiha-sempai in public?"

"I can do no such thing because we are roommates and friends."

"Friends?"

"Hai sempai, even though we aren't of the same sex I would like to think that you've become much more like an onii-chan to me than a sempai." She could feel the burning sensation of the lie leaving her lips, her eyes snapping shut as she forced herself to look in the other direction.

"I've become more like an onii-chan to you? Funny how you don't seem like an onii-chan to me."

Her large eyes gazed up to him, waiting for him to say what she was. His callous finger tips grazed the soft flesh of her cheek, his breath light against her earlobe. "You seem more like the annoying roommate that would do anything just to be accepted by the all-mighty Uchiha-sempai."

"Eh?"

Her sudden outburst caused a sudden ripple of laughter from him, his head thrown back as pales of chuckles left his lips. Her smoldering green eyes glared daggers into his jugular as she silently seethed. How could he laugh so casually about teasing her?! She had blatantly lied to him, much to her guilty conscience, and yet he still had yet to pick up on it.

"Don't stress yourself trying to figure out a way to replace Lee. I thought it would be better to see you smiling instead of moping over the loss."

Sakura thought over his simple statement, jerking forward slightly along with the moving train as she tapped her index finger to her chin thoughtfully. Sasuke tried to refrain from making a snide comment, his lips set in a thin white line as his dark stare penetrated hers.

"What's wrong Uchiha?"

"You may reject my opinion right this moment but I think we should skip our classes for today."

"And do what; hang around the park all day as if we were lovers?"

"Not lovers but you as my onii-chan," His face became blank abruptly, his once cheerful demeanor depleting from his pale face. The light pink twinge highlighting his cheeks vanished in an instant. "My real brother is coming to the academy soon to check up on me. I assume one person from your household will be visiting also?"

"I don't think my mom would want to see me after refusing all of my collect calls. So your onii-chan is coming during the summer break?"

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to him since our parents were murdered." The creaking of the train coming to a halt was the only sound being heard other than that of the small rustling of newspapers being folded.

Sakura felt her grasp of the pole tighten as she tried to keep herself steady from falling. Had she heard him correctly? Was there another Uchiha still roaming around just as gorgeous as he was…only older?

Had he just said that his parents were murdered?

Passengers scurried past them as if they were invisible, some even having the nerve to jut them in the side to get them out of the way but none of that mattered.

Sakura was oblivious to the train speeding up once more as she unconsciously patted the area for a free seat, since they were the only two left on that train cart.

Taking a seat rather harshly against the plastic chair, she swiveled her body in his direction and dropped her schoolbag at her side. He kept his position straight ahead, not bothering to release his schoolbag as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"If you're going to question me about my parents deaths like an elder then you're wasting your breath. I'm not going to touch on that subject just like you aren't going to touch on the subject of your mother."

"Hai sempai."

No emotion hung in the air as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his manly scent. If she weren't dressed in her academy uniform, would they have looked like lovers?

Her hand grasped the thin material of his shirt, her eyes snapping shut as she tried to drown out the rumbling of the train cart they were sitting in. The beeping of her phone rang through the silence, startling her out of her comfort zone as she scratched through her schoolbag for her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Seiichi-kun is absolutely cruel!_"

"Yamanaka-chan?"

"_I had to beg Shikamaru-kun to give me your number! Apparently you've been trying to avoid me, is that true?"_

"I-I would never try to avoid you, Yamanaka-chan. I value you more than I do my own health. I've been sick with worry over you."

"_Anyone with a good head on their shoulders would value me more than their own lives and apparently I was correct in choosing you as my boyfriend."_

"Boyfriend, when had you made this decision?"

"_The same day you took me on a date that one night so long ago."_

Sakura ignored the deep chuckles from her side, swatting the cause of the indigent sound in the gut, shutting him up. Sasuke coughed absently, trying to recompose himself without tweaking her in punishment.

She began speaking with Yamanaka Ino once more but in a hushed tone, hesitant to let Uchiha Sasuke listen in to anymore of their lovey-dovey conversation.

"_When will you be able to take me out again Seiichi-kun?"_

"Not anytime soon! And it's Haruno-san!"

"_You're no fun hun."_

"Is that supposed to be funny because I'm not laughing?"

The train screeched to a halt as both Sasuke and Sakura slowly stood as to not bum rush into each other as the train jolted to a stop, Sasuke reaching down to get both of their schoolbags as they exited the train.

The wind swept past them by surprise, tousling their hair as they strode through the heavy crowd infesting the terminal.

The park was just outside of the terminal, both Sakura and Sasuke riding the wave along with the other people crowding the terminal to shorten the distance they had to travel. Sakura elbowed a few older men in business suits as if she were a quarterback, yanking the double doors open and exiting the overflowing terminal rather hastily.

"What are we going to do first, Uchiha-sempai?!"

"You can cut the _'Uchiha-sempai'_ crap out now; its becoming a bit worn out now."

"I thought calling you sempai in public was more suitable?"

"It sounds sickeningly sweet when you say it and to be honest it becomes annoying."

He set their stuff aside as he crouched low against the trunks base of a Coast redwood tree, the small rose shrubs hiding him from the other people occupying the park. She scooted as close as possible to him without being exactly in his lap, shrugging out of her uniformed blazer as she dug into her schoolbag for their packed lunch.

"What'd you pack?"

"…Onigiri."

"That's it?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Cant you make anything else?!"

"You always criticize my bentos so I just stopped making them." Sasuke snatched an onigiri from her grasp, eyeing it as he took a small bit out of it. His tongue darted out to lick up the speckles of rice that escaped the tight band of seaweed holding the rice ball together.

"It tastes good but why is it shaped so oddly?"

"Not everyone in the world can be excellent cooks like you Uchiha! Besides, the only thing that you are truly interested in sinking your teeth into is tomatoes."

"And what exactly is so odd about that?" His hand grasped her wrist, drawing the onigiri that she held close to her lips to his, taking a large portion of her onigiri into his waiting mouth.

She quickly jerked her wrist back, her brows drawn together as she glanced down at her even more disfigured onigiri. Shoving the rest of the half-eaten onigiri into her mouth, she munched on it thoroughly before swallowing loudly.

Then it hit her, like a bullet sounding off into the night air.

She had just experienced an indirect kiss with Uchiha Sasuke


	9. Chapter 9

_After finding out her twin brother, Seiichi, fled from the Haruno house-hold, Sakura has to dress in clothes that she wouldn't normally wear and impersonate her twin in order to be accepted into an all-boys academy for her mother's sake._

…………………………

**One of the Guys**

…………………………

_For reasons I cannot explain at the current moment I had to change the name of the character Sakura pretends to be. Please bear with me and try not to be too confused with_ _the sudden change_.

**Now That We're Done**

…**.**

"…_Onigiri."_

"_That's it?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Cant you make anything else?!"_

"_You always criticize my bentos so I just stopped making them." Sasuke snatched an onigiri from her grasp, eyeing it as he took a small bit out of it. His tongue darted out to lick up the speckles of rice that escaped the tight band of seaweed holding the rice ball together._

"_It tastes good but why is it shaped so oddly?"_

"_Not everyone in the world can be excellent cooks like you Uchiha! Besides, the only thing that you are truly interested in sinking your teeth into is tomatoes."_

"_And what exactly is so odd about that?" His hand grasped her wrist, drawing the onigiri that she held close to her lips to his, taking a large portion of her onigiri into his waiting mouth._

_She quickly jerked her wrist back, her brows drawn together as she glanced down at her even more disfigured onigiri. Shoving the rest of the half-eaten onigiri into her mouth, she munched on it thoroughly before swallowing loudly._

_Then it hit her, like a bullet sounding off into the night air._

_She had just experienced an indirect kiss with Uchiha Sasuke._

……………………………………

It seemed as if time sped up after that small encounter, days soon turning into weeks and weeks into months. The small mishaps about the indirect kiss all but a blur to Uchiha Sasuke as he prepped himself for the visitation of his elder brother. Setting aside the bento Haruno Sakura had especially prepared for both him and his brother, he glanced at the man before him trapped caged within the mirror that hung from the fading walls.

Adjusting his tie, he watched as his blistering eyes harden into something similar to hatred. He hadn't wanted Sakura to be there when Uchiha Itachi arrive, fearing that if she were present he would right away fathom that she was in fact a female.

To be brutally honest he hadn't intended to introduce Sakura to his elder brother, hoping that if he kept her at bay he could keep her all to himself.

He jolted slightly as the door to his room slammed shut, his head snapping in the direction to inspect who had barged into his room without the slightest bit of respect. Sakura briskly strode into the room, her tie whizzing in her wake as she scratched through her things.

He watched as she dipped her head over the side of her futon, her curvaceous backside poking into the air as her search continued. He hadn't known exactly when but every time he was in the presence of Haruno Sakura he had always found something about her simply delicious.

Today it happened to be her delectable round rear end that was taunting him.

His eyes however snapped from her ass as she abruptly shot up, her mussed pink locks spilling about her angelic face, her large green eyes scanning the room in one sweep.

Her mother had finally agreed to visit her on account of her countless begging and pleading, therefore everything had to be perfect. Although nothing was going to be exactly perfect with her roommate not wanting anything to do with her.

Sakura regarded Sasuke with weary eyes, her gaze soon wandering off as her cheeks flushed in anger. Why had he told her not to show her face anywhere near him once the visitation began? Her chest swelled with hatred, jealousy, hurt.

"Don't worry; you'll have the room all to yourself. I just have to finish getting my things to show my mother."

"Ah, don't take this as a personal threat; I really want to meet your mother but I have business else where to take care of."

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura slung a duffle bag over her shoulder, throwing a fleeting glance out the large window to her left, her feet planting firmly to the ground upon her inspection. "Seiichi nii-san?"

Sasuke paused, his gaze snapping in the direction of her hard-on stare, his already pale complexion paling even further under closer surveillance.

Under closer inspection, the male climbing up the vines that grew in a sickeningly twisted way up the side of the wall looked identical to Haruno Sakura. The boy's unkempt brown hair blown in his wake as he staggered up the wall as if he had done this all his life.

For all Sasuke knew, he probably had.

"Seiichi-kun!!"

"Kawatta koto aru?" The lanky boy hung onto the window sill for dear life as Sakura rushed to his side, clutching onto one of his thin arms as she dragged him into the room, He toppled over her, each sibling laughing as the impact of their fall caught the attention of the angered Uchiha. "So this must be the famous Haruno Seiichi that sold out your family."

"_Sou desu_!"

"Do you have to make a joke out of everything brother? Why are you even here?"

"I was kind of thinking of what mom said before about my education and how far I can go with a brain like this. I think I want to attend school and I've been keeping tabs on this school. It isn't as bad as I perceived it to be; I think I want to go here."

"_Joudan deshou_?!"

"Kore de ii no?"

"_Zettaini chigaimasu_!" Sakura's chest heaved with remorse and anger, her blood boiling as her gaze cut through her own flesh and blood, Seiichi. How could he just come back after running away from home and demand that she give up her place here at the academy?! Hadn't he known that she had worked her ass off just to be liked by her roommate?!

"I think you should've come here with a better approach than to just waltz into our dorm and giving out accusations on whether or not you want to really attend here. You have to think of Sakura's feelings and her personal input on you just coming back."

"_Mou takusan_," She pointed in the direction of her brother in a flabbergasted manner. "_Deteike_!" Her gestures were a blur as tears pooled her eyes, her shaky fists slicing the air as they hit their target, Seiichi's face. Her head shook as she bombarded him with thrusts of fists and kicks, those tears she tried to keep inside festering as her vision became unclear.

A larger hand grasped her thrown wrists, ceasing her further assaults as she brawled, not caring who had stopped her. She didn't want it to end this way. She didn't want to leave Uchiha Sasuke just yet. He had become much too important to her to just give away as if he were paper in the wind.

"It's your decision on whether or not you want to give this up, everything."

"Everything?" Her voice was husky with remorse as she leant into Sasuke's broad chest, her eyes still downcast as she tried to process this new information. If she left then that meant that her brother would be here with Sasuke and she would have the life of a normal teenage girl again.

What she had always wanted from the start.

"_Demo..."_

"But?"

"I….I want Seiichi-kun to stay here and I go to a normal high school."

"Are you positive?" Was that reluctance hidden beneath the barren tone of Uchiha Sasuke? She shook it off as a sign of her not wanting to leave him, pulling her wrists free of his hold as she began to snake around the room to gather her things.

The many pictures of her, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and the others she had hung out with scattered the room but it didn't bother her.

The memories of her adventures with Uchiha-sempai were going with her to the grave regardless of whether or not he wanted to remember them or not. She would never deny her long-lived crush for her roommate when she impersonated a male or the bursting attraction she still felt for him.

"_Ureshii desu ka?"_

Sasuke hesitated once again, his scowling lips forming an even deeper scowl as his arms crossed over his chest. His demeanor could've been mistaken for a flustered child but he was actually bruding over her question as she packed.

By the time she had everything that belonged to her securley packed away in her multiple duffle bags, Sakura waited for his last respond to her. His last anything for her.

Would he confess?

Would he kiss her as if she were the only woman he was interested in?

Instead she heard something that deflaited her hope for him completely_._

_"Ki o tsukete_."

With that he pushed her out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She felt her breath leave her lungs as she fell to her knees for the first time. Was this the feeling of being rejected? It tasted bitter sweet but what happened to the wonderful make-up sex afterwards? Ah, that's right; she and Sasuke never really had a relationship that could rely on sex to replenish it.

Her first love had trampled on her soul.

There was no way of picking it back up now.

Pushing herself back up, she briskly waltzed down the winding corridor in hopes of not running into anyone else she knew or recognized.

"_Mou oshimai da_."

……………

Three weeks later

Sakura's large eyes followed the many other females in identical uniforms as her own flock to the lone window, their high-pitched giggles wisping through the air as their slender fingers pointed at the object of their obsession out the window.

She felt out of place in her dark, skimpy culottes, white blouse with a blazer over it and tie. Her hair was much shorter than that of the average female and the girls in her class made it clear as they chatted on helplessly about their experiences of curling their hair too much.

Drumming her fingers against the smooth surface of her desk, she watched as the females near the window gushed on and on about one of the males from the neighboring boys' academy that happened to stalk near their school. It would've been sickening hadn't one of the bubbling brunettes slipped and called the name she had mentally removed from her functioning brain.

"Uchiha-san looks as if he's is coming for another visit! I wonder which class he will be sitting in today!"

"D-did you say Uchiha-san…as in Uchiha Sasuke?" Her voice felt oddly stiff as she arched her back, inclining her head in the direction of the wide eyed brunette who had jerked her head in surprise. Sakura had briskly shoed off her slackened jaw and widened eyes as she rose from her seat, waltzing over to crowd near the window.

"How often does Uchiha Sasuke come to this school?"

"Every four weeks but once and a while they choose someone else to visit instead of him and that makes me angry."

"_Monku iuna _Yumi-chan, it isn't as if you don't see him before school."

"_Aya Ino-chan_! Why are you telling all of my personal affairs?!"

Ino-chan?

Oh hell.

Sakura could barely make out the curvy form of Yamanaka Ino from behind Tenten, her slanting cobalt eyes watching Sakura as she side stepped Tenten. Her arms were crossed beneath her ample breasts as she eyed the unmoved cherry blossom. "You look like Seiichi-kun so much it makes me sick. You're much more of an eyesore than he is."

An eyesore? How many people were going to keep calling her an eyesore until she got it imprinted in her skull that she was ugly?

"Why are you sulking over my brother?"

"He doesn't even remember who I am whenever I visit him and when I call he doesn't even answer."

"Maybe you aren't meant to be…."

Sakura's sudden smart remark was cut short as the shoji sliding door slid open, Sasuke scurrying inside the class before a herd of females began attacking the door.

He looked on edge as his gaze swept over the room infested with hormonal females and he just happened to be just the antidote to cure their condition. Sakura on the other hand felt as if she were the only one who wasn't feasting off of the male dominance that penetrated the heated room.

"Ah Yamanaka-chan, Hyuga-chan," As he regarded each female in the room, his eyes hardened upon reaching her, the light reflecting from his dark hair as he held his position. From the watchful eye of the sideliners, both Haruno and Uchiha looked as if they were having a silent brawl, their hard glares splitting through the thick tension.

Sadly, Sakura was the first to end the antagonizing tension by letting an obnoxious bail of laughter loose from her parted lips. "I still can't control myself whenever you look like that Uchiha, your face is simply so stupid that I just have to laugh."

A twinge of anger throbbed at the back of his skull as he smiled thinly, running his callous fingers through his long bangs. Releasing am uttering sigh, Sasuke dragged her into his arms, his arms tightening around her slim waist. Her cheeks reddened as mutters and scowls emitted from the peanut gallery, her small hands meshed to his broad shoulders as she struggled to be released.

"_Watashi wa anata ga inai node taihen sabishii."_

_

* * *

__I know it took me forever to do this chapter even though its short but I've been packed with homework almost every night and my college classes are at different times so that threw me off too._

_AnimexCookie_

_Kawatta koto aru- What's new?_

_Sou desu- That's right_

_Joudan deshou- Are you kidding?_

_Kore de ii no- Is it okay?_

_Zettaini chigaimasu- Absolutely not_

_Mou takusan- That's enough_

_Deteike- Get out_

_Demo- But_

_Ureshii desu ka- __Are you happy?_

_Ki o tsukete- Take care_

_Mou oshimai da- It's hopeless_

_Monku iuna- Stop complaining_

_Watashi wa anata ga inai node taihen sabishii- I miss you very much_


End file.
